


A Day with You

by Glowbulle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Comforting, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nico is 16, Oral Sex, Summer Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbulle/pseuds/Glowbulle
Summary: All Percy and Nico wanted was to spend a day together. But as always, it seems that the Gods like to rule their lives even if they don't actually need them.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 108





	A Day with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful readers,
> 
> First things first : Disclaimer  
> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian / Heroes of Olympus and its characters. They belong to Rick Riordan, all rights belong to him. However, this fanfiction is mine and I do not make money with it. 
> 
> Also, make sure to always practice safe sex with proper protections. Consent is essential.
> 
> On this joyful note, I hope you enjoy this piece of work. This is the first fanfiction I post so reviews are more than welcomed so I can improve.

Breakfast was not easy to go through. The Dining Pavilion was loud, campers talked about their night, or what they would do that day. Percy was alone at his table, as always. He took his eyes off his pancakes to look at table 13. Hazel and Nico were talking quietly over breakfast. Hazel had chosen a fruit salad, probably with orange juice. Nico as usual, was eating yogurt with fruits.

He was already fully dressed, while most of the campers –including Hazel and Percy– were still in their pyjamas. Hazel because she was used to the Roman way of life and Percy because he couldn’t wake up this morning.

Nico was handsome. The more he grew up, the more his features became attractive. His dark brown hair once looked like a bird’s nest. Now his hair was longer, hanging from his jawline. His messy curls gave him a look of someone who just got up, which in most cases, made people look like they didn’t take care of themselves. But in Nico’s case, it made him even sexier. That had nothing to do with him being Percy’s boyfriend, of course not.

In the morning sunlight, Nico’s skin seemed to glow. It had regained most of its original colour in the one year since their relationship started. Percy had insisted on taking Nico on dates outside most of the time. Their favourite date place was the beach. As a result, his skin was not deadly white anymore but held the healthy colour of Italian people. Nico didn’t look like most of the campers. He, like Percy, had Mediterranean features. But while Percy’s were more blended due to only his father being Mediterranean in some way, Nico looked like a full European teenager. Which he was really, his mother was Italian, and his father was a Greek god.

Percy had never thought that he was more attracted by European people. In High School there had been several foreign students, most of them coming from Europe. But Percy did not remember looking at them more than any other student in his school. They had not been more attractive than American looking students. But Nico was different. He always had been anyway.

His features were elegant, refined, pretty much like Percy imagined people from the beginning of the 20th Century to be. However, he was brutal sometimes, like when he was sparring. It was a show to see Nico fight. The look on his face, the way his body moved, everything made people look at him, unable to look away for even a second. Percy was proud to call Nico his boyfriend, he was proud to be able to show him –and everyone– how much he loved him.

Percy had finished his plate without even noticing it. The tables were mostly empty by now, and the Hades one was empty. Percy brought his plate and glass to the dryads in order to get them washed. He passed past the Athena table. Annabeth was still eating, half talking with a younger sibling, half drawing buildings for new gods in Olympus. Percy tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with a pen in her mouth. Her hair was already tangled, a pencil maintaining them together. Her grey eyes were those of a raging storm, sign that she was in deep concentration.

“Hey Wise Girl, Chiron asked me to tell you that Holly and Laurel are fighting over something in their cabin, again,” Percy said.

“Ok, I’ll talk to them,” she replied with a sigh.

Holly and Laurel Victor were twin sisters, children of Nike. They were constantly fighting. Their mother was the goddess of victory, so they were making a competition out of every possible thing. It was usual for them to argue about things that needed change in their cabin, because one had advantage over the other or something like that. Despite all the fighting, they loved each other more than anything and would give their lives to save the other. Their relationship was in no way sane, but they worked like that. That was what they did.

“Bye then, I have things to do.”

“Tell Nico hello,” one Athena kid chuckled.

Percy held out his tongue in a very childish way. He walked out of the Dining Pavilion to his cabin. Everyone at camp knew about them of course, after one year. And even if they hadn’t known, Percy’s enamoured looks whenever he looked at Nico would have said it all. He had never been an expert in hiding his emotions. And they were not trying to be discreet either. They did not display much public affection since Nico didn’t like being touched, but anyone with functioning eyes would see their love when they interacted.

Nico waited for him in front of cabin 3, leaning against a wall. He was playing with his skull ring, like he always did when he was thoughtful. Percy entered his cabin, happy that his boyfriend was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t see him. Percy put on blue jeans and a shirt after a quick wash. When he got out, Nico hadn’t moved. The son of Poseidon put a hand over Nico’s.

“Hey you,” he smiled.

“Buongiorno Tesoro,” Nico breathed.

He leaned in to kiss Percy. Percy loved hearing Nico speak in his mother language. He also loved Nico’s kisses. ‘Good morning’ kisses were quick but soft and loving. They conveyed emotions neither of them were able to word. Percy took Nico’s hand in his and brushed the back with his thumb.

“What do you want to do today?” Nico asked.

“Hm difficult question,” Percy brought his index to his chin faking a thinking pose. “How about a date?”

“Interesting. Where?”

“New York of course!” Percy replied, “Mom said that the aquarium has new sharks, I want to talk to them.”

Nico smiled and shook his head. He knew Percy loved going to the aquarium. It had been one of their first dates. Percy had said back then that going to a movie was cliché and not very inventive. Not that the aquarium was any more original but Percy loved it so much Nico had said yes without hesitation. In exchange, Percy had promised to take him on a more inventive date later. And he held to his promise.

The next date Percy chose had been more adventurous. They had been to New Rome to see the War Games. As the Ambassador of Pluto at Camp Jupiter, Nico was an official member of the Roman Senate, which granted him good seats in the Coliseum. It had been very pleasant, counting that they had spent the rest of the night together in Percy’s apartment. It had been the first time they’d slept together, although nothing happened due to the early stage of their relationship and the thin walls of the apartment.

“Let’s go for the aquarium then,” Nico smiled.

Percy let go of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Let me get my wallet.”

“You don’t have to–”

“I asked for the aquarium, I pay for it,” Percy countered, “if you want to pay for something, I’d love to finish my breakfast somewhere,” he winked.

Nico nodded. Percy had his hand on the doorknob of his cabin when someone called for Nico.

“Good morning coach Hedge, is everything alright?” Nico asked.

Percy was amazed at how Nico talked. He was always so polite with everyone, even him. Well not always, there were only two moments when the son of Hades was not so polite: when he was angry and when Percy and he were alone. When he was angry, Nico was very frightening because he mixed English and Italian and because of the aura of death and the coldness he created. And when they were alone, well… Let’s say Nico did not really think of the ‘appropriate’ way to say things.

“There’s a newbie in the Infirmary,” the satyr replied, “he’s been here since last night and he looks all brooding and dark. We thought you could help.”

“I’m not brooding and dark”, Nico retorted.

_Yeah sure, you’re the definition of joy Neeks, keep telling yourself that._

“Whatever, can you come to the Infirmary? We could use the help.” Coach Hedge was known for his short temper, and Nico was certainly abusing that shortness. Nico sighed and, with a kiss for Percy, he went to the Infirmary. Percy looked at his boyfriend walking away.

He was getting frustrated. It had been more than a week since they had spent time together. Once, it had been Hades requesting his son to be present for some Underworld related meeting, once it had been Percy needed at home, another time it had been a monster attack that had brought Percy to the Infirmary, the other times it had been classes that had separated them.

The son of Poseidon went to his cabin. He didn’t want to practice his sword fighting skills. He would probably just go back to bed. Maybe in the afternoon, he would be able to go out on a date with Nico. Maybe, with a little chance.

And, not to arrange his case, he was getting horny. While they hadn’t been able to spend time with each other in more than a week, it had been even more time since they last had sex.

In the end, Percy spent his entire morning in his cabin. He went out at the sound of the conch announcing lunch. His friends were waiting for him. They must have been worried that he didn’t show up after breakfast.

“Hey guys,” Percy said when they started walking.

“Are you alright?” Piper asked, “you didn’t show up in the arena earlier.”

“Yeah don’t worry, I just needed some more sleep.”

They split when they arrived at the Dining Pavilion, all of them needing to eat at a different table. Percy immediately looked at the Hades table, to see if Nico was here. He was. He was eating with his sister. Nico looked at him, probably sensing Percy’s gaze on him. Percy was rewarded by what could be considered by a bright smile coming from Nico given the number of people that were present. In reality it was just a little curve upward from his lips, but Percy’s heart warmed up the exact same way.

Percy’s lunch was quickly eaten. He cleared his table of the dishes and walked to the cabins. He waited for Nico to arrive. This afternoon, neither of them had anything to do, so it was the perfect moment to be alone for both of them. He waited, lying in the grass before the Hades cabin, eyes closed.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. Within seconds, his mind drifted to pleasant but highly inappropriate things. Like the way Nico’s hair fell on his face when he was sparring, so much that he needed to attach it in a ponytail. Or the way his cheeks dusted in pink when he did exercise –all kinds of physical exercises– and how much it aroused Percy. Or Nico’s slender body in general, its shape, its curves. Percy had much trouble keeping his hands to himself during heated moments.

Percy remembered their first time. It had been clumsy and awkward. Nico had been afraid of doing this, for fear of hurting. Percy had logically suggested that he could be the one receiving. After this, they had been closer both physically and emotionally. Over time, they had both improved. They had learnt each other’s sensitive spots and how they liked things to be done.

“Percy?” a deep, accented voice called him.

Percy cracked an eye open. He was met with two well-known obsidian black orbits. The son of Poseidon smiled and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek with his hand. Nico was cold. Once he had been in possession of his powers, and because of all the time he’d spent in the Underworld, his skin had become cold. It was not bothering though, but every time Percy touched Nico, he felt like he needed to give him human warmth –and he was delighted to do so every time.

“You took your time to come,” Percy fake pouted.

“Hazel loves to talk while eating, which makes things last longer,” Nico explained.

“Well not for everything…”

“Percy,” Nico sighed.

“Sorry, you got me in a very interesting thought,” Percy chuckled, caressing Nico’s cheek with his thumb.

Nico shook his head. He knew Percy often had that kind of thoughts. Percy had talked minutely on how he found Nico beautiful, using every possible adjective to describe him. The older demigod had noticed that Nico got flustered when Percy talked about his body, so he used every occasion he got to compliment him.

“I guess the aquarium is still open,” the son of Hades said in a low voice.

“It’s Sunday Neeks, it’s closed in the afternoon.”

“Oh. Sorry, you really wanted to go.”

“It’s ok, we can go another time.”

Nico looked disappointed. It really wasn’t a problem though. Percy had spent a part of his morning planning a date with Nico at the aquarium. He would have to ask Chiron for a day or two away from camp in order to get a proper date with Nico without _any_ interruption form anybody. He would take Nico to the aquarium in the morning, maybe buy him something. Then he would take him to one of the restaurants he knew Nico liked and after that they would spend time in a square. Central Park was too crowded in Summer, and it was where the Door of Orpheus was, and the last thing Percy wanted was to see his boyfriend’s father arriving during the little time they had together.

Percy sat up, still looking at Nico.

“What about we go to the beach?” Percy asked.

“As much as I love seeing you in swim shorts, I would like to do something that does not involve getting soaked.”

Percy frowned.

“You choose then,” he pouted.

Nico thought for a few moments, then sighed. He stood up, pulling Percy by the arm. Percy wrapped his arm against Nico’s waist. Nico’s cheeks dusted in pink. He was still easily flustered towards public displays of affection. He allowed it more than at the beginning at their relationship though. It had taken time for Percy to be able to take Nico’s hand without him having a panic attack.

Coming from the beginning of the 20th Century, and coming from a highly religious country, Nico had a lot of difficulty to overcome his fear of accepting his homosexuality. It had taken countless hours of explanations and numerous dates for Nico to understand that being gay wasn’t something to be ashamed of, or that it was a disease. Accepting this part of himself had permitted him to act more freely.

“I uh– the beach is a good idea,” Nico said, burying his head in his hands.

“Well let’s go then.”

The son of Poseidon started walking towards the beach with his arm still around Nico’s waist. Nico fidgeted in Percy’s arms during almost all the walk to the beach. He looked around nervously, as if he were searching for something.

“Nico, what’s wrong?”

“Your arm,” Nico whispered.

“My– oh sorry.” Percy removed his arm from Nico’s waist. “What’s the problem about my arm being there?”

“Well uh…” the son of Hades whispered, “it was on my waist.” He was talking like if he was ashamed.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Neeks, everyone at camp knows about us.”

The sound of the waves lapping on the sand indicated they were arrived. The both of them loved the beach. It was the place where they had bonded the most. Generally, the sound of the beach calmed Nico a lot. And it seemed that they needed it right now.

“Not everyone,” Nico was still whispering.

“What are you talking about, of course they all know.”

“You forgot the new kid.” Nico lowered his head, clearly ashamed.

Percy took his boyfriend’s chin and lifted his head. They locked their eyes. The fear and shame Percy saw in the other demigod’s eyes broke his heart. Even if he was more confident about his sexuality, he was obviously still nervous around unknown people.

“You don’t need to worry about him, Love,” Percy murmured.

“How do you know that?” Nico whimpered.

“I know that,” Percy said tucking one lock of Nico’s hair behind his ear, “because you’re not any more defined by who you love than me, because you are a very skilled and very powerful demigod, and because you have plenty of friends who are ready to stand up for you. And more importantly, because I will never allow anyone to bully _my_ amazing, gorgeous boyfriend. Only _I_ am allowed to tease you.”

The son of Hades blushed at the praise but smiled at what Percy said. His smile was truly the thing that could lift Percy’s day. That and his laugh.

Percy took a step forward to cup Nico’s head with both hands. Nico closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Percy felt Nico’s hands slip to his waist. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I missed you,” he breathed.

“I missed you too,” Nico agreed.

Then, moved by Percy’s declaration and by them being in _their_ place, Nico leaned in again to properly kiss Percy. His grip on Percy tightened as the kiss became more passionate. One week away from each other and they’d missed each other’s touch, each other’s smell, each other’s presence. Percy’s hands moved on their free will from Nico’s chest to his soft silky hair.

Nico bit at Percy’s lower lip, which made him escape a soft moan. Percy felt Nico smirk in the kiss. Percy felt something hardening on his thigh, and his arousal shot up. He was brought back to reality by the sensation of his belt being unbuckled.

“How about we sp–”

“Percy!” a voice shouted from afar.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! I hope there’s at least one death or almost!”

A drenched boy was running towards them both. He was panting when he stopped. He blushed hard at the sight of the two boyfriends tangled and obviously stopped in the middle of an intimate act.

“Oh– s–sorry,” the boy stuttered.

“What do you want?” Nico snapped.

Percy put some distance between the both of them but took Nico’s hand to soothe him. He caressed the back of his hand with his thumb to prevent the angry son of Hades to jump to the boy’s neck to kill him.

“It’s um… it’s the naiads,” he said, “they started playing with the canoes and– and there are people in the canoes.”

Percy sighed, aggravated. It started to really irritate him to be kept away from Nico. More than that and he would start to believe that it was the gods playing a trick on them. Seriously, why were they always bothering their children? Didn’t they have _all humanity_ to play with instead of demigods who were only trying to live their lives between their broken families and the monster threatening their lives constantly.

“I’m sorry Love, I come back as soon as I can,” Percy said with a peck on Nico’s cheek.

The son of Poseidon moved away from his boyfriend reluctantly. He followed the boy that interrupted them. Apparently, he had been one of the naiads’ victim, given the fact that he was soaked from head to toe and that he wasn’t wearing a swimsuit.

The lake was indeed agitated. It was normally not easy to reason the naiads. So now that they were playing at the expense of the campers, Percy would have a hard time convincing them to stop. He hoped that it would not take long, because he was angry that someone had _once again_ prevented them to do anything together.

Percy dived into the lake, for once angry to be the only one capable of talking to them underwater. Because he knew there was no way he could ever have them going on the shore to apologise. The son of Poseidon swam to the group of naiads. They lost their joyful faces when they saw the angry one on Percy’s face and the aura of anger he emitted.

“M–my Lord!” one of them exclaimed.

“It’s a pleasure to see you,” another one said.

Naiads were beautiful creatures. They had long hair floating in the water, a pale blue skin that reflected with the light of the Sun and bright blue eyes that shone in the darkness of the bottom of the lake at night.

They also were sly creatures. They were not mean nor cruel, just sly. They liked to play in the water, grasping one’s arm if they came too close to the water, splashing people, overturning canoes. The problem was that they had difficulties stopping and leaving people alone.

“I was told that you had fun overturning the canoes,” Percy explained trying to hide his annoyance. They didn’t deserve to be the victims of his anger.

“Yes, we– we were playing with– with the campers,” a third one stuttered.

“That is not what they told me.”

The naiads now held worried expressions. They must really have thought that they were playing and not harming anyone. Percy didn’t really see how overturning canoes could ever be funny.

“We’re sorry my Lord,” the first naiad spoke. Her voice was quiet, apologetic.

The son of Poseidon looked at them reproachfully. He knew the look they had. Juniper used it whenever she wanted to win an argument against Grover. So, there was _no way_ he would lose to them, certainly not if they had been the reason his date with Nico was stopped.

“Yes well, you kind of ruined my afternoon so I’m a bit pissed,” Percy explained.

The water spirits looked positively horrified. They were known to be flirty and the prospect of ruining a possible flirting afternoon was as bad for them as it was for children of Aphrodite. And now, Percy had been forced to go under the lake to use his power over water and his title as son of Poseidon to make them stop threatening campers’ lives by overturning their canoes. He had said, as it was the best way to make them stop, that they had spoilt his afternoon.

“We are very sorry my Lord,” they all apologised at the same time.

“Just stop drowning the campers please. I don’t want you to be responsible for an unfortunate accident.”

Percy didn’t wait for an answer. He simply went to the surface. He came back completely dry. That was one of the only things he liked about being a demigod. He didn’t need to dry after being in the water. Breathing in the water was really nice too, along with the ability to talk to all kind of marine animal.

Percy was far too angry to appreciate anybody’s company at the moment. He needed to let it go. He had different possibilities to calm down, and one was clearly above the others. But angry sex –as interesting as it was now given his horniness level– was out of the question. Not that either of them hated being rough, it was nice, but their relationship was based on softness, not violence. They had both lived enough violence for a lifetime. In the other, they found solace. They did _not_ use their relationship to calm down from anger. Never.

The son of Poseidon found himself in the arena after a walk he didn’t even realise he was taking. He went to the centre, where the dummies where lined up. That was the second-best option to relax. Percy spent the rest of the afternoon crushing the poor little dummies that had asked for nothing.

Percy got out of the shower in the late afternoon. He’d spent the whole time fighting and it had left him sore and exhausted. But the cold water on his body had helped him regain strength and vitality.

He came out of the new bathroom that had been installed in his cabin, fresh from the shower and not angry anymore. But he was still very much frustrated. Percy had planned to search for Nico and spend the time before diner with him. But he couldn’t even make it to the hearth in the middle of the cabin forecourt. As soon as he got out of the cabin, his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled in a shadowed area.

“Nico?” Percy asked when they had stopped. “What’s going on?”

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy’s neck. “I’m shadow travelling us.” Percy automatically put his hands on Nico’s hips.

“What? Where?”

“Somewhere we won’t be bothered by ‘dark and brooding’ new kids and naiads playing in the water.”

Percy couldn’t even think of another question to ask that the shadows thickened. Then, Percy felt the familiar cold due to Shadow Travel. Percy loved the feeling of his guts being twisted as if he was in a roller coaster. The howling souls within the thin veil between the dead and the two living demigods were calling for them. Percy’s senses were sharpened during Shadow Travels. So, when he felt Nico’s breath on his neck or the beating of his heart on his own chest, he instantly felt the urge to ravish Nico’s mouth. The trip was not long enough for him to actually do this. And it would certainly have been difficult anyway because the pressure on their bodies prevented them to move correctly.

When they landed, they were in a room that Percy didn’t recognise. He took a look around and was immediately amazed by the luxury. First, the room was bigger than his living room in New York. Then, the furniture, although dark in colour, was richly decorated.

On one wall, there was a king sized four poster bed made of dark willow along with two nightstands. The headboard and footboard were engraved with carnation flowers. The curtains of the bed and the sheets were made of deep purple silk. There also was a huge wardrobe made of the same dark willow. Its doors were also engraved with carnation flowers. Percy could also see a chimney with leather armchairs. At the centre of the room, there was a carpet that looked probably more expensive than the Jacksons’ apartment. Percy felt like he had been transported in another time. Everything felt so old, but at the same time so well preserved. He could almost feel someone sleeping in this bed, using the wardrobe or reading a book in one of the armchairs by a fire in winter.

“Where are we?” Percy asked quietly.

“This is my room,” Nico replied.

“It’s not cabin thirteen, it’s way too big.”

“You’re right,” the son of Hades explained, “we are not in Camp Half-Blood anymore.”

“Then what is this place?”

“This is my room. I have already told you this.”

“But it looks like we’re in a– oh.”

Nico smiled. Percy couldn’t believe it. Nico had shadow travelled them in his own room in _Hades’ Palace in the Underworld_. That explained the feeling Percy had that he was in some kind of princess bedroom. As it happened, it was not a princess but a prince that slept in this bed. _His_ prince.

Then, Percy was seized by an uncontrollable fear. He was in Hades’ Palace. In the Underworld. Without _the Lord of the Underworld_ knowing it! The oldest god had never liked Percy, pretty much the opposite in fact. He could certainly not get in like this, without being invited –even if he doubted ever being invited. On top that, he was in Nico’s room. Hades’ son. A son the god liked enough for him to care about him and give him a room in his own home and the permission to use it whenever he wanted.

“Oh gods…” Percy muttered, half in astonishment, half in fear.

“It’s ok Amore, nobody will disturb us here,” Nico reassured him.

His voice had somehow become deeper and his Italian accent thicker. Percy wasn’t sure Nico was doing it because he wanted to allure Percy or because he was himself already aroused. Anyway, Percy’s fears melted so much that he could only concentrate on his boyfriend’s voice.

Nico took Percy by the hand and pulled him towards the bed. A little before Percy’s legs touched the bed, they stopped. Nico kissed Percy. When Nico kissed, it held burning passion and fierce love. The son of Poseidon understood how much Nico had missed him without a word. He also understood that tonight, he would not be the one in command. The kiss they exchanged was feverish and carried the promise of a passionate time to come.

Once again, Percy was brought back to reality by the sound of Nico undoing his belt and pants. The expectation of the last week and little teasing from earlier in the afternoon in addition to Nico’s tone of voice had him hard already. He was more than relieved when his pants and his underwear were dropped from his hips to his ankles.

Nico broke the kiss and, when their eyes met, Percy saw that Nico’s dark eyes shone with lasciviousness. He sank to his knees and the look of pure eroticism coming from him would have been enough for Percy to be begging for Nico to do something –anything– if he was not already helping Percy removing his shoes, pants and underwear. The clothing were tossed away without delicacy. Percy didn’t have much time to think because Nico had already taken him in his hand. He gave a few slow strokes.

“I missed it too,” Nico voiced, “I missed it so very much.”

Percy felt his knees weaken. The sound of Nico’s voice alone was enough to leave him panting. Now, with Nico’s hand wrapped around his cock, moving so expertly, Percy knew he would accept everything the other demigod would ask him to do.

“Is there something you want me to do _Perseus_?” the son of Hades asked, barely hiding a smirk.

Percy swallowed hard. Nico was positively torturing him by now. His given name was something he hated, but hearing it spoken in Italian was a real turn on. Nico hadn’t stopped his strokes. It was really altering his thinking abilities. He must have been struggling to form a coherent sentence because when Nico spoke again, he barely registered what he’d said.

“I guess I’ll have to figure it out myself.”

Nico started licking the tip of Percy’s dick. The son of Poseidon let out a soft gasp. Nico was looking at Percy with the most languorous look Percy had seen him do. Then, Nico moved to the length, licking it hungrily. Percy’s hand went to his boyfriends hair. He moaned when he felt his boyfriend’s mouth around his dick.

“Fuck, your mouth…” Percy choked.

The son of Hades had swallowed his whole length in one swift move. He began sucking eagerly, following Percy’s hand that was moving in his hair. Percy had to grab one column of the bed if he didn’t want to fall back on the bed. He tried to control his moans but failed miserably.

“Nico… a–ah _yes_ , stop please,” Percy whined.

Nico was an expert with his mouth, and if he didn’t stop his wonderful work now, Percy would come down Nico’s tight throat. Nico let go of Percy with a filthy wet noise. The look of pure lust and desire Nico threw at him made his dick throb. He looked at him through long eyelashes, pupils fully dilated and a string of saliva between the tip of Percy’s dick and his red, swollen lips.

The son of Hades got up on his feet with a lustful smile. He pressed his hand against Percy’s chest and pushed him down on the bed. Percy instinctively went to sit against the headboard. The cold soft sheets were like an anchor tying him to reality. He quickly got rid of his shirt.

Nico was still looking at him and was now slowly undressing himself, starting with the top of his body. Percy stared at Nico’s bare chest and the first thing he wanted to do was to run his hands over his defined abs, feeling the smoothness of his skin under his fingertips. Percy’s eyes followed Nico’s hands exploring his own body, removing layer after layer of clothes. Percy’s hand had found its way and he was now caressing himself while looking at his hot boyfriend stripping.

“Nico,” Percy moaned when the younger demigod finally removed his underwear. His cock was standing proudly before Percy.

“I am right here Amore,” the son of Hades said, moving up to Percy until he was sitting on his lap, straddling him.

Their lips met in a messy and heated kiss. Percy still had his hand loosely wrapped around his length. He was torn between the want to take Nico here and now and the one to let him give him everything he wanted. Nico broke the kiss to go fetch something in his nightstand, giving Percy full view of his beautiful ass. Percy’s hand went for the first time in too long to touch Nico’s skin. His hand touched his chest where he could feel his muscles run under his skin, then went down to the curve of his waist and finished his journey on the soft cheek that was displayed for him only. Nico chuckled and came back fully on Percy’s lap.

“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself,” he said, trailing kisses on Percy’s jawline.

“You’re way too hot for me not to touch you Babe.”

Nico was way too skilled with his mouth. He’d managed to make Percy concentrate on his kisses only so that he wouldn’t hear the sound of a bottle opening. But as soon as cold wet fingers brushed Percy’s hand, the son of Poseidon regained his full attention. He watched hungrily as Nico’s hand disappeared behind his back and through the cheeks of his ass. He listened carefully at Nico’s pants and soft moans while he was fingering himself. Percy took Nico’s hand in his whilst he caressed his back with the other.

“I want you,” Nico breathed in the crook of Percy’s neck.

“Then have me,” Percy replied. He needed to know what Nico wanted to do now.

Suddenly, Percy felt something cold on his cock. Nico was carefully lubricating him. He pushed himself up, lowered until Percy felt the head of his cock at Nico’s entrance. Breathing deep, Nico paused and met Percy’s gaze. They were like a fire, burning with passion, and the way they looked at each other only fuelled the fire inside of them. Nico held it here just for a moment before–

“ _Nico_.”

The way Percy hissed his boyfriend’s name ignited something in Nico. Percy fought the urge to move his hips with every fibre of his being. He let Nico go down slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully seated against Percy’s hips. Nico slid one arm around Percy’s neck, his hand gripping the head of the headboard. His other hand was still in Percy’s and it looked like he didn’t have any intention of moving it. Percy moved his free hand to Nico’s hip in order to help him move.

“You’re so tight, I don’t–”

Nico didn’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, he rose up and slammed back down, making them both moan loudly. Percy’s grip on Nico’s hip tightened. Nico was devouring Percy’s neck, up to his collarbone. He was kissing Percy to keep himself distracted from the jolt of pain of Percy’s intrusion. But there was more than that, there was something that was there every time they had sex, something that kept Nico’s hips moving, entirely focused on how Percy was filling him so perfectly.

The world disappeared behind the curtains of Nico’s bed that he had drawn a moment earlier. Nothing existed anymore but them, as Nico rocked above Percy, keenly aware of Percy’s hips lifting to match his rhythm as he went up and down on Percy’s cock. They were finally together, just as they’d wanted.

“Percy,” Nico chanted, “Percy…”

“Nico,” Percy responded, moving his hand up to the back of Nico’s head, pulling him forward.

They met halfway for a kiss. Nico’s passion and Percy’s love meeting to coney all the emotions they were not able to tell the other at the moment. The sound of their moans tinged with their love tipped them of the edge. With a last roll of his hips, Nico came crying his boyfriend’s name. Percy felt Nico clutching around him, and, with that, he came deep inside Nico. Gods how he’d missed that. More than he’d imagined.

Nico’s head slumped on Percy’s shoulder. They were both panting hard. Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, hugging him tightly. Nico’s hair was tickling him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I love you Neeks,” Percy whispered.

“I love you too Tesoro,” Nico answered lazily.

Nico rolled over Percy to lie down on the bed. Percy on the other hand got up to search for something to clean them up. He quickly found Nico’s bathroom. The bathroom was as luxurious as the bedroom was. There was a huge bathtub –that he couldn’t wait to put to use, two marble sinks that topped with golden circled mirrors. Percy found in a towel that he grabbed for them.

When he was back in the bedroom, it was completely silent, except for Nico’s breathing. Percy walked to the bed and found his boyfriend lying on his back, eyes closed and a bright smile on his face. He loved Nico’s face after they made love. Percy sat down beside Nico and started cleaning him up, trailing kisses all the way on Nico’s face.

“You’re so beautiful with your ‘after love’ face,” Percy said quietly.

Nico hummed and snuggled against Percy like a Teddy Bear. The son of Poseidon chuckled before throwing the towel away and coming under the silken sheets of Nico’s bed with his boyfriend. Percy watched the son of Hades slowly falling asleep, keeping him close to him in a hug. It was the same hug every time they made love. A hug that said “I love you, let me take care of you.”


End file.
